<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too bad by polkaprintpjs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295641">too bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs'>polkaprintpjs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TF Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TF Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whirl can’t tell where the damage- or what’s left of his frame- ends. What he can tell is he is in a not insignificant amount of pain, no amount of unvincibility is getting him close to upright, and Tailgate is giving him the saddest look his little visor can give. He vents raggedly, doesn’t bother trying to twist to see around his cockpit. He’s been bleeding out enough to know there’s nothing he’ll be able to do. Tailgate makes another attempt to claw his way out from under the beam, and Whirl’s vision fades out on Tailgate crying. Poor guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>